


Sensitive

by kehaar



Category: Homestuck
Genre: A tiny bit H/C, Basically PWP, Bondage, F/M, Horn Stimulation, Tentabulges, Terezi cries a lot, also screams a lot, it's all good though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kehaar/pseuds/kehaar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat has been dying to touch Terezi's horns, but he wasn't expecting a reaction like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensitive

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a headcanon that Terezi's horn tips are the most sensitive part of her whole body. In my mind she's also loud and dramatic, so there's that as well.  
> Sorry if any dialogue is OOC, this is my first Homestuck fic (and first up on AO3)! This was mostly written for a friend.

There was a loud clatter as the box was dropped to the floor. Terezi raised her head to sniff Karkat's outline better, and gave him a look of confusion as he began pulling out the assorted items and laid them on their bed.  
"They're from Rose," he mumbled, as a sort of vague explanation, with the tiniest hint of embarrassment in his voice. He pulled out a few long coils of rope and set them down beside everything else.  
Terezi picked up one of the stranger items and gave it a hard sniff. It smelled sharp and metallic, as well as faintly of Kanaya. She smiled, amused, and looked back at Karkat. There was a delicious faint red colour crawling over his cheeks. "Karkat, do you even know how to use any of these? Some of them seem pretty dangerous, even - save those ones for your kismesis, not me." She shoved the metallic-smelling ones into a small pile.  
Karkat grumbled with annoyance. "I wasn't going to start with those," he growled, clearly embarrassed now. "And of course I know how to use them. I, uh.... well, Rose kind of... showed me."  
Terezi grinned despite herself. "She did?"  
"No, NOT like that, you disgusting crotchstain. She demonstrated on a FULLY-DRESSED Kanaya. God, I don't even know why I bother with this, you'll probably just laugh every time I try to work with any of these."  
Terezi sat back as she realized this was a somewhat touchy subject for him. She looked over at Karkat fondly, trying hard not to smile at his mostly forced anger. He was insecure about this new thing, and was only trying it because of her - that much was obvious. She picked up a thick rope and fiddled with it, considering the situation.  
"Okay then, Karkat. Show me how all these are used."  
He gulped faintly at her sudden agreement, taken off guard, before working up the courage to lean over and take the rope out of Terezi's hands. "Lie down," he instructed carefully, moving the assorted pile of toys onto the floor to make space for them both. Terezi got comfortable underneath him and smiled teasingly towards him, lifting her leg up just enough to angle her knee against his bulge while he was busy pulling something out of the box. He gasped and nearly fell into Terezi, knees and elbows buckling spontaneously. His surprise was quickly replaced with a faint anger.  
"Oh, so that's how you're going to be? Then I guess we'll have to fucking remedy that, won't we."  
"That was a question, but you didn't end it with the traditional vocal inflection."  
"That wasn't a question." Karkat's anger flared slightly as he pulled a longer rope out of the box, wrapping it around Terezi's ankle the way Rose had shown him to do. He lashed the rope to the nearest bedpost before looping it back over towards her other ankle. Terezi quickly picked up on what was going on and tried to kick him away with her free foot, but Karkat sat down hard on her knee and bound her other leg firmly in place. He was surprised at his own perfectly tight knots, and grinned to himself at the unexpected ego boost it gave him. Suddenly, he felt a warm breath hitting his neck, making him freeze in place. Terezi had leaned forward and wrapped his arms around him tightly, biting his neck once, almost as a warning. "You didn't tie my hands down yet, or take off any of my clothes, even. Come on, Karcrab, you can do better." She let go and fell back on the bed, giving him complete control for the first time in a long time.  
He sighed, trying to pass it off as an angry sigh when he was in fact quite uncertain of himself. She was right. How could he have forgotten to take off her pants before tying her legs down? Stupid, stupid, stupid. He thought the situation over for a few seconds before turning around to face Terezi, putting on a devious grin just for her to smell.  
"You see," he began, pausing dramatically to pick out another rope from the pile on the floor, "I actually know exactly what I'm doing." He pinned down one of her wrists and bound it tightly to the bedpost before quickly moving on to the other one.  
"Cut the crap and untie me, Karkat, this kind of thing isn't fun fully dressed."  
He ignored her, straddled her waist, and ground down slightly, making her complaints change to nearly inaudible moans. A new plan formed in his mind as he watched Terezi halfheartedly trying to buck him off. He leaned forward and pressed a small kiss to her lips before taking her glasses off and setting them down on the table, one of the few tender gestures Terezi had always liked.  
Karkat combed his fingers through her hair and watched as she closed her eyes in a quiet state of bliss. "There's something I've been fucking dying to try," he murmured to himself, passing his fingers through her hair again and moving his thumb to rub against the base of one horn. Terezi gasped and bit down on her bottom lip, trying unsuccessfully to cover her moans. Encouraged, he dug his fingernail against the same spot of her horn, and was awarded with a squirming, whining Terezi. She opened her mouth to say something to him, but before she could get out a single word, he ran his thumb firmly upward against the length of her horn. A shrill scream rattled in Karkat's head as Terezi violently bucked below him, trying to get him off. She felt a hot blush creep up her face as the feeling faded and her breathing slowly evened out. Karkat was grinning at her, one hand against the mattress to hold him up while the other was still firmly dug into her hair, dangerously close to the same horn.  
"Karkat," she growled, desperation thinly veiled behind her anger. "Don't...."  
He slowly moved his index finger back to the horn and touched the base of it lightly. "Don't, don't, don't," Terezi repeated over and over, the pitch of her voice sliding upwards rapidly into another drawn-out scream as Karkat lightly played with the very tip of her horn. She instinctively tried to curl into herself, straining against the ropes holding her in place. Instead she squeezed her eyes shut tightly, spasming backwards against the bed as Karkat refused to let go and just moved along with her. He finally pulled his hand away when he noticed the tears starting to roll down her cheeks.  
"Terezi," he said, voice full of concern, lifting her face up towards him with one hand under her chin. She coughed a few times and took a deep breath, starting to calm down from the onslaught of sensations. "Does that hurt? I don't want to hurt you." His gentle worry overtook any earlier sense of pride as he wiped away a few of her tears.  
"No, it doesn't hurt," she nearly spat at him. "It's just the most sensitive spot I have." Her voice got quieter in an uncharacteristic moment of shyness. "And I rarely touch up there myself."  
Karkat smiled warmly at her. "Well then, Terezi, I'm very sorry for what I'm about to do."  
He leaned forward and lightly pinched three fingers around each horn tip, twisting against the hard keratin as gently as he could. Terezi desperately bit back a scream as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. He leaned back as much as he could without letting go and pushed himself against her still-clothed hips, noticing a wet spot forming between them despite the multiple layers of fabric. He let go of her horns just as she finally let out a loud sob, bucking her head up hard against the empty spot where his head was a moment earlier. Before Karkat could pull her pants down and help ease the pressure clearly bothering her, she spasmed hard against the bedsheets and let out a loud moan. He forgot entirely about helping her and could only watch in surprise as she came down from what looked to be a very hard orgasm.  
"Holy fuck," he breathed quietly. "Terezi, I had no idea just how sensitive those really were." He finally snapped out of his trance and unbuckled her pants, pushing them as well as her underwear as far as they would go down her outspread legs. She panted hard as she glared at Karkat, who was obviously feeling bad for ruining her jeans. There was a bright teal colour rolling down her cheeks in a steady stream, colouring her gray skin, and coating her fully unsheathed bulge, and Karkat loved the sight of it so much that he quickly forgot about the jeans. He eagerly leaned forward and placed a few sloppy kisses against her lips before pressing his forehead against hers. She was still trying to slow down her breathing, chest rising and falling against Karkat's own very unevenly.  
There was a moment of calmness as he gave her time to relax, both of them rearranging themselves into more comfortable positions.  
"Whatever you do, Terezi," Karkat breathed quietly, "Don't buck. You'll impale me." With that, he pulled himself upwards enough to delicately wrap his lips around one horn. Terezi screeched loudly underneath him, breaking down into loud sobs as he swirled his tongue around it gently and took the other horn between his fingertips once more. He resolved not to let go despite the sudden grip he felt on his back as Terezi looked for anything to grab hold of. Karkat sucked the horn experimentally, wincing as she dug her nails into his back and loudly cried out his name. A hard shudder rippled underneath him as she came again, her sharp nails nearly breaking through his skin. Her cries were a short "ah-ah-ah" that finally sounded a little pleased, not nearly as loud as the screams from earlier, but much more inviting. Karkat briefly wondered if anybody else was in the house, but couldn't be bothered to care about it.  
He continued the exact same movements against both horns, curious to see if it would still have such a strong effect on her, only mildly surprised when she came yet another time. He took his lips off the saliva-coated horn to look down at her, noticing tears still flowing steadily down her cheeks and genetic material steadily pooling around her hips in the already soaked bedsheets.  
"Terezi, I cannot fucking believe this," he growled. "I'm going to take you so far over the edge, you'll run dry." He turned over and sucked hard on the other horn, coaxing a series of stuttering groans from Terezi. His hand worked the still saliva-coated free horn, twisting and rubbing against it with a little more pressure than before. He scratched lightly against the hard surface, causing her to desperately try to pull away, Karkat just following and refusing to let go. She screamed hard enough that her voice cracked, air uselessly passing over her vocal cords as her muscles contracted once more, her hips bucking hard and toes curling in. One last round of hot tears came just as the last spurts of genetic material did, drops rolling against her skin as she found her voice again and began screaming once more.  
Her voice was desperate now as she pleaded for release, begged Karkat to let her go, the tears suddenly very real and everything too embarrassing and overwhelming to deal with. She threatened him angrily and he sat up, not about to deny her anything after such a spectacle. He undid the knots around her ankles, whispering soothing words and gently rubbing the dark teal marks that had been left against her skin. She growled enough to make him turn around, getting to work undoing the ties holding her hands in place. When she was finally free, she sat up fast enough that Karkat knew to move out of her way.  
Terezi glared at him with her sightless eyes, tears somehow still falling angrily as she reached for her glasses and got up. Karkat stood up as well, helplessly watching her pull her pants and underwear up, knowing she would tear him apart if he offered her a towel or hot shower. She headed towards the door and he followed behind, causing her to spin around to face him at the last second. They shared a moment of strained silence before she slapped him, hard enough to leave a mark, heading out the door immediately after. There was nothing Karkat could do but watch her leave, one hand rubbing the tender spot against his cheek.  
He turned back to the mess they had made and sighed, getting ready to clean it up and replace his ruined bedsheets.

It was a few hours later, well after Karkat had finished tidying up and after he put the box of toys in his closet, that he received a phone call from Terezi. He picked it up and braced himself for an ear-splitting round of yelling from his matesprit.  
Instead, a very quiet voice was on the other line.  
"Karkat?" She murmured.  
He paused, very surprised.  
"Yeah, Terezi?"  
"....Thank you."


End file.
